A typical air-conditioning apparatus using a refrigeration cycle (heat pump cycle) includes a compressor, a heat source unit (heat source device, outdoor unit) including a heat source unit-side heat exchanger, a flow control device (such as an expansion valve), and a load side unit (indoor unit) including an indoor unit-side heat exchanger connected by refrigerant pipes to form a refrigerant circuit through which refrigerant is circulated. In the indoor unit-side heat exchanger, when evaporating or condensing, the refrigerant removes heat from or transfers heat to air, serving as a heat exchange target, in an air-conditioned space. Such a phenomenon is used to condition the air while changing, for example, a pressure and a temperature related to the refrigerant in the refrigerant circuit.
In this case, for example, there is proposed an air-conditioning apparatus capable of performing a simultaneous cooling and heating operation (cooling and heating mixed operation) in which whether to perform cooling or heating automatically determined for each of a plurality of indoor units in accordance with a temperature set by a remote controller and the like provided to the indoor unit and an air temperature around the indoor unit, thereby being capable of performing cooling and heating by each indoor unit (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).